


You're Such an Idiot

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [3]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr with a 100 word limit
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485092
Kudos: 34





	You're Such an Idiot

Elide relaxed in the bathtub, headphones on and eyes closed. Blindly she grasped for the fruit she’d cut up but her hand only met air.

She opened one eye. Then surprise made her open both. Wide.

Lorcan stood there, stark naked eating her fruit. Before she could even take him in completely he practically jumped into the tub, splashing a good amount of water over the sides.

Elide squealed and took off her head phones to save them from the tsunami. Lorcan took that opportunity to pull her to him.

“You’re such an idiot,” Elide murmured onto his smiling mouth.


End file.
